


Uncle Todd and the Cave of the Candy Pole.

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: An hungry Uncle goes a bit to far while looking after his little Nephew one morning.
Kudos: 19





	Uncle Todd and the Cave of the Candy Pole.

Joey happily snuggled up with his big favourite uncle as they lay on the bed after a long day. The boy being babysat by his uncle Todd while his parents were on vacation for the past couple of days. Said past few days had been awesome; playing video games, eating snack foods, watching netflix all day, it had been epic. His uncle lived in a small one-bedroom house, so he had no where else to sleep. Not that he minded, his uncles belly was big and soft and warm, perfect for snuggling with in the evening while watching tv.

Joey was small for his years but not skinny. All the fun activities had made him a muscular little tyke with an impish twinkle in his bright blue eyes. His ears appear to stick out large, but that was mainly due to his short his buzzcut hairstyle which matched his uncles.

Baby sitting Joey was not a regular thing, in fact this was the first time uncle Todd had babysat Joey in his flat and wasn't really prepared for how demanding the little boy would be. But Uncle Todd had managed to keep Joey entertained, the two now exhausted from all the games, snuggling together in just their underwear at the end of a long day of fun.

Joey would yawn a bit as he lay up against his uncles big soft belly. It was one of the things he loved about his uncle, he was always fun to hug and snuggle with. He always cooked the best meals too, he loved when his uncle came over for christmas, as he always dressed up as Santa and he loved to see that belly jiggling when he did. 

"You're the best uncle ever." little Joey said softly with another yawn.

Uncle Todd grunted and rolled onto him back like a big seal on a beach. Having joey sleep in the same bed was slightly risky since the big uncle might roll over onto the small five year old. A thin sheet covered Todd’s lower half, and as he rolled joey found himself no longer covered by it. In fact the sheet draped off uncle Todd in such a way as to form a kind of play tent.

Joey giggled as he saw the big belly jiggling slightly, and moved to snuggle up to his uncle again, but then noticed the sheet tent at the base of the uncle Todd’s belly.

"Uncle Todd,” asked Joey poking his uncle slightly, “what is that?"

Uncle Todd opened his eyes looking over at his little curious nephew and licked his lips. He had tried to push the naughty deviant thoughts from his head all day, but right now he was so horny that he longer gave a fuck. 

"Thats my candy pole,” Said Todd with a smile, “It’s holding up the secret candy cave of adventure"

"oohHh,” gasped Joey curiously, ”there’s candy under there?” 

Joey quickly moved off his Uncle to slide under the blanket to see the cave, only to pull it back off his head to ask a question. 

"can ... can I have some?" 

"Sure little man," replied Todd spreading his legs to make the cave under the sheet bigger, "if you can find the pole, just lick it to get the tasty cream out". 

Uncle Todd patted Joey’s plump cotton covered rump playfully. 

"You have to take off your undies though, as we don’t want them all sticky with cream."

Joey nodded with glee giggling as he removed his underwear before kicking them off the bed. The boy crawled on all fours under the blanket and into the cave of adventure. Todd watched joeys little bum and feet disappear under the sheet.

In front of him was his uncles massive leg and, for a moment, considered going around it. Instead he figured it would be funner to climb it. Once over the massive leg Joey made his way over to his uncles crotch and looked up at the underwear covered tent that held up the sheet cave. With a playful excitement Joey moved to pull the underwear and after a bit of difficulty unveiled his uncles stiff member. 

"wow ... its big ..." Said Joey under the darkness of the blanket.

The big man lad laid his head back as he had felt his nephew climb and explore the secret cave before drawing in a sudden breathe as he felt little soft hands tugging at his underwear. Todd felt warm little breathes over his extremely stiff cock as his nephew spoke innocent words of observation. 

"Yes," replied Todd with anticipation, "you found the candy pole"

Remembering that he needed to lick and suck it to get to the creamy filling, Joey leant forward, his hot breath washing over the exposed glands. His little tongue pressing against the middle of the underside of the candy pole, then sliding up it. His little mouth making its way up to the tip. He found a salty, yet tasty, fluid leaking from it already and would begin to suckle and lick at the tip. His soft hands moving up and down the rest of the length, pressing his tiny body against the massive plump balls for support.

Soon Todd was gasping with every lick and suck from his nephew. His hard throbbing cock flexed and jerked against the young boys smooth body pressed against it.

Joeys little head would move around the pole, side to side and, forward and back to try and get as much tasty salty cream he could. His little blonde buzzcut head occasionally bumping and tickling against the base of his uncles huge belly. Joey while suckling and licking, moved to rub his Uncles belly softly with his tiny hands like a pet dog. He knew his uncle always loved belly rubs.

Uncle Todd could feel balls aching for release. His imagination run wild, how has he not thought of this before? Who was he kidding, he HAD thought of it before secretly in the back of his mind. He wanted to grab his nephew and lick him all over, bath him in his saliva, lap at the boys little hole and plump little boy ball sack. Thoughts of just holding joey down and thrusting into the boy, while his school friends watched waiting their turns. Uncle toms mind was on crazy lustful fire. 

“Mmmmmm Thats it Joey, “ groaned Todd, “keep doing that until the fountain of cream happens"

Joey nodded his head, mouth not leaving the candy pole, as he continued to lick and swallow at the cream that leaked from the tip. His little tongue able to slip into the opening at the end of the pole, and delve a few inches to lap at even more salty cream. The boy hugged his tiny body against his uncles massive length, his chest and boyish belly up against the members underside, while his hips and legs snuggled up against the huge plump boulders.

Feeling his little nephew wrapping his smooth body around his large aching cock sent Todd finally into a sudden powerful orgasm. Man cream churned from his balls and headed up his shaft erupting into the child's waiting mouth.

Joey felt the large candy pole tensing and rippling, and soon cream began shooting into his mouth. He forgot to swallow for those first few spurts, however he began to swallow as best he could the thick heavy cream squirting out.

Spurt after spurt shot forth and uncle Todd started to buck his hips up and down causing Joeys little body to bounce and toss as he desperately held on to the pulsating candy pole, wrapping his arms and legs around it. Joey was also trying his best to swallow all the cream. The boys belly beginning to swell slightly, causing him to whimper a bit from the realisation he was getting a tummy ache and hoping the fountain of cream would stop soon.

Eventually Todd gave out a final groan before laying still on the bed. His cock still twitching as it gently started to droop in his nephews grasp. Cum dripped from Joeys lips and now that the candy fountain had stopped the room fell silent for a few moments.

Joey moved to lay down, panting heavily as his swollen cream filled belly prevented him from laying down properly. Leaning back against his uncles thigh, the little boy tried to get comfy. 

"u ... uncle ... T-Todd ... m ... my belly hurts." he whined. "i ... i think i ... i eat too much candy cream.

Suddenly the bed started to move and the sheet cave between uncle Todd’s legs started to collapse around little joey. 

"Oh no!" Shouted Todd in mock surprise, "you must have awoken the orc guardian of the candy cave!"

Quickly Todd Leaned forward and lifted the sheet up over his head to reveal his nephews cowering body laying there with his plump cream filled tummy. 

"Fee, figh, foh, thumb, i smell a belly full of.... Tasty cream."

The sight of his uncle being silly and pretending to be a big scary orc, made Joey giggle a bit despite his belly ache, moving to 

"oh no" replied Joey smiling in mock fear. "Help me uncle Todd, theres a big scary orc in the candy cave!" 

Todd pushed Joey onto his back and proceeded to slide his saliva covered big man tongue from joeys little taint, dragging over the boys balls and little cocklette. Joey laughed blushing and gasping as he felt the big orcs tongue sliding over his bum, and his privates. Todd groaned as the tastes of his nephew collected on his tongue as he slid over the young smooth plump belly up the chest to joeys face. 

"Well well, don’t you taste yummy," said uncle Todd, "good enough to eat!. 

With that said Uncle tom proceeded to nibble at Joeys neck sending the boy into a fit if giggles.

Joey felt a little confused, but the confusion ebbed away as Uncle Todd rolled over picking his nephew up and flipping the boy to lay belly down across his uncles chest. 

Uncle Todd ran his fingers over his nephews small bubble butt, kneading a middle finger over Joeys virgin hole while also rubbing against the back of the boys small sack. Then without saying a word Uncle Todd opened his mouth and pushed Joeys little head in over the massive tongue to the back of his throat.

Joey was shocked. His head engulfed in his uncles hot and moist mouth. His face pressed down against his uncles tongue, silencing anything he could say. The boy began to struggle frantically trying to push his little arms against his uncles face to get out.

Uncle Todd pushed his finger against Joeys pucker every time the boy tried pull back. With his other hand he tickled his nephew causing the boy to giggle and untangle his arms so he could push the boy further in his big mouth. The boys squirms became wriggles as he found him self laughing through his nose from his uncles tickles, panting as he was pushed further in. Joey was now in up to his little waist. His wiggling boy balls and willy dangling over his uncles big salivating hungry lips. 

Todd felt the boys head pressed at the back of his throat and paused, was he seriously going to do this? Could he really do this? Eat a person? Eat his own nephew? Todd’s stiff cock gave a big twitch and his mind was made up. 

Uncle Todd swallowed a gulp pulling Joeys head into his throat.

Just as he thought it was over, Joey felt the fleshy tunnel open up and his head slipped into his uncles throat. Todd loved everything about his nephew and savoured the taste of his nephews sweet smooth body passing over his tongue. He leaned back and tongued the boys private area for a bit, tasting the strong taste of little boy. Every couple of seconds the boy would disappear even more, until only his knees, shins and feet were outside of the others throat. He watched the little toes sticking out of his mouth wriggle and flex as he assaulted the boy with his tongue. 

Then with a final big gulp little Joeys feet were pulled into the closing mouth. Todd felt his nephews bum slide into his gullet and groaned as the meal slowly descended down into his bulging belly.

The boy slid down the large mans gullet, crying out as he fell into his uncles big belly. The man was so large, it was almost impossible to tell there was a child in it. Joey shivered all over, crawling up to find the opening. 

"Uncle ... uncle please let me out ..." he said panting softly. "I ... I don't like this game ... a-anymore."

"Sorry Joey," Replied uncle Todd,” i couldn’t help it, you were just too tasty"

“Please, please let me out." the boy cried out, little hands pressing up against the surface of the larger mans belly, imprinting the belly, trying to find the way out.

Todd ran one hand over his bulging belly feeling the little hands underneath while grabbing his throbbing cock. "Mmm you feel so cute squirming around in me, don’t you feel warm and safe?'

"I ... ... I ..." Joey didn’t know how to feel. It was kinda warm and cozy. But at the same time he was in his uncles belly, shouldn’t he not feel safe? "I ... I guess so ..."

"Thats great Joey," comforted uncle Todd rubbing his belly. "This way you get to be with your favourite uncle for ever, and i get to be with my favourite nephew, You tasted so good, best i’ve ever tasted ever, i wish there was more of you."

"ok ... " replied Joey as he felt the air getting heavy. 

Laying down in the large belly Joey found it was rather cozy, and the sounds it made were really relaxing and comforting. The boy began to feel very sleepy.

"Did you enjoy being swallowed?" Asked Uncle Todd as he masturbated, "did any of it make you feel good?"

"it felt ... like ..." Joey paused trying to think of a way to compare it, but really, he had no comparison and as he felt his uncles belly jiggling slightly while the big man stroked itself the boy finally spoke. "Like ... being hugged all over?"

At hearing that, Uncle Todd ejaculated for a second time, spurts landing on his belly as it made a sudden gurgling sound. he rubbed the cream into his belly. "Good night Joey" he said softly.

"... god night ... uncle Todd ..." the boy said before idly drifting off into a final sleep.

uncle Todd lay there with a big grin unable to move in his post orgasm glow. The taste of his nephew still in his mouth. Suddenly the phone started to ring but quickly switched to the answering machine. 

"Hey Todd, hope all went well," said the voice on the phone, "we'll be back tomorrow around 1pm, hope Joey behaved himself ."  
"Oh" said Todd.


End file.
